


lol

by lawnboy



Category: sono head
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Gen, I LOVE THE SONG VOODOO DOLL BY 5SOS, an unhealthy amount for a capitalist, but i prob would have been like "oh wow i can act like he's my dad", i feel like if i was smarter i wouldve idolized elon musk, i literally dont know what beta means, i mean i also miss tony stark, i miss bucky barnes, i wish my friends liked me, ig i see him as a father figure, like i love tony, like ik he sucks, lol, rat by penelope scott moment ig, so much, unhealthy obsession with capitalists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawnboy/pseuds/lawnboy
Summary: kyle in chains moment ig
Relationships: ur/mom
Kudos: 1





	lol

Change is a funny thing.

Like when I was younger, I really hated my hair. My stupid big frizzy red Jew hair. I hated it so much that I'd constantly hide it under my hat, only taking it off when absolutely necessary. After my bar mitzvah at thirteen, I decided now that I had 'come of age' I could do whatever the hell I wanted with my hair. So I got it cut, and even though my mom didn't speak to me for a week over it, I'm glad to say that three years later, I still have a short neat crop of gorgeous two inch long vibrant red curls. Or 'ginger head-pubes', as Kenny calls them. Regardless of that dumbass's opinion, I never wear my hat anymore. It's stashed away somewhere, under my bed I think.

Sometimes change is a good thing.

Other times, not so much.

The most significant change in my life has been that of my thoughts concerning Eric Cartman. To be clear, my actual opinion of Cartman is essentially the same as it's always been. He's an overweight, egotistical Nazi prick whose sole purpose in this world seems to be making my life as unbearable as possible. I hate him and he hates me – we remind each other of this fact at least a dozen times every day. That's the way it's always been. But in recent years, I've been feeling something other than the usual outrage and disgust when it comes to Cartman and his fucked up behaviour.

It started in fourth grade when Cartman and I made that retarded bet about the leprechaun. That stupid asshole was determined to make me suck his balls, no matter what the cost. Of course, I never actually went ahead with it, and Cartman settled for just conjuring up an imaginary image of me doing it for everyone to see, which he appeared to deem as embarrassing enough for me. But that was just it – even though I stood there watching as the imaginary version of myself 'orally imbibed' the balls of the imaginary Cartman, I didn't feel embarrassed. I certainly looked it – eyes cast downwards, face flushed, teeth grinding together. On the inside t


End file.
